Royal Blood
Royal Blood is the first case of the World Edition. It takes place in London, England. Case Background The player comes to London, England at the request of the Bureau. From there, they are first greeted by Chief Ashton Denham and Fatima Abbas, the commissioner of the Bureau and its administrative assistant respectively. They are then shown one of their main colleagues, Isabella Tosca. Chief Denham informs the player that some people have informed the Bureau that the queen of England, Queen Alice VI, is in distress. The commissioner then ordered Isabella and the player to go check on the queen in the Buckingham Palace. Unfortunately, when the two went to the aforementioned site, they indeed found the queen, dead. The queen was peacefully sitting in her throne with her skull bashed in, brain matter across the royal seat. Isabella and the player were later able to figure out that a globus cruciger was used to kill her. After a long day's worth of work, the two had the evidence to incriminate British banker Moses Bancroft as the queen's killer. When Isabella and the player came to arrest the corrupt CEO of a European bank, Moses pled guilty, in fear of the Interpol. Moses said that the queen had disgraced his bank, calling them corrupt and greedy. Queen Alice had indeed said that about his bank. However, the queen also accused them of being thieves, which they were not. Moses could not go through with the scandal and had to kill her. Isabella, disgusted, agreed with the player to send Moses to Judge Willis Spearman of Brisbane. The judge was for one, perturbed at Bancroft, saying that even if the queen had spread scandal against him across England, he should have denied the claims. Moses then said if people spread rumors about one another, there is little chance of recovering. Willis Spearman then told Sir Bancroft that he should have tried harder to revert the rumors, only to give the disgraced banker a sentence of 25 years in jail. After those events, Chief Denham worriedly informed the player of a murderous organization called OBSCURITY. The organization was rather large. The group was infamous for the slaying of influentials across Europe. For this very reason, Count George felt that he needed to be hidden, in which Isabella and the player reluctantly helped with. They also had leads that OBSCURITY was in Berlin. For that reason, the player and Isabella decided to head over to Germany and discover more about the cold-blooded killers. The Victim *'Queen Alice VI' (Found with her skull bashed in) The Weapon *'Globus Cruciger' The Killer *'Moses Bancroft' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer is at least 60. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crown, Teacup) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Examine Crown. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Count George's DNA; New Suspect: Count George) *Inform the count of the murder of his grandmother. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Hotel Café Royal; Prerequisite: Count George's DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Teacup. (Result: Tea Sample) *Analyze Tea Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Investigate Hotel Café Royal. (Clues: Broken Phone, Briefcase; Prerequisite: Inform Count George) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Telephone) *Analyze Telephone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Henrietta Abbott) *Talk to the owner of the tea parlor. (Prerequisite: Telephone analyzed) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Logo) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Bank Logo; New Suspect: Moses Bancroft) *Return the briefcase of money to Moses Bancroft. (Prerequisite: Bank Logo revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Globe Theater. (Clues: Check, Snow Globe, Torn Photo; Available at start) *Examine Check. (Result: Recipient Number) *Analyze Recipient Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: David Gidley) *Ask David why he made a check to the Queen. (Prerequisite: Recipient Number analyzed) *Examine Snow Globe. (Result: Tea Parlor Logo; New Crime Scene unlocked: Buffet Stand) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Protest) *Examine Photo of Protest. (Result: Agatha Montclair; New Suspect: Agatha Montclair) *Talk to the notorious protestor. (Prerequisite: Agatha Montclair identified) *Investigate Buffet Stand. (Clues: Torn Card, Coat-of-Arms, Bloodied Book; Prerequisite: Tea Parlor Logo revealed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Message to Queen) *Talk to Henrietta about her message to the queen. (Prerequisite: Message to Queen restored) *Examine Coat-of-Arms. (Result: Count George's Family Brooch) *Ask why the count went to the tea parlor. (Prerequisite: Count George's Family Brooch identified) *Examine Bloodied Book. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Theater Well. (Clues: Faded List, Bowler Hat, Broken USB; Available at start) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Hit List) *Ask Agatha Montclair why the Queen was on her hit list. (Prerequisite: Hit List revealed) *Examine Bowler Hat. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Moses Bancroft's Hairs) *Ask Moses why he went to the Globe Theater. (Prerequisite: Moses Bancroft's Hairs identified through microscope) *Examine Broken USB. (Result: USB) *Analyze USB. (09:00:00) *Talk to David about him truly being a spy. (Prerequisite: USB analyzed) *Investigate Throne. (Clues: Globus Cruciger, Teapot; Murder Weapon registered: Globus Cruciger; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Globus Cruciger. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 60 years old) *Examine Teapot. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Blood of the Bureau: Part 1. (No stars) The Blood of the Bureau: Part 1 *Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau; Clue: Glass Eye) *Analyze Glass Eye (06:00:00) *Protect Count George. (Reward: Brooch; Prerequisite: Glass Eye analyzed) *Investigate Hotel Café Royal. (Clue: Protesting Woman; Prerequisite: Glass Eye analyzed) *Ask Agatha Montclair what she knows of OBSCURITY. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Protesting Woman found in Hotel Café Royal) *Talk to David Gidley. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Globe Theater. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Confidential Files) *Analyze Confidential Files. (09:00:00) *Ask David if he knows where OBSCURITY is heading next. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Confidential Files analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition (SS52) Category:Cases in Europe